


oh, angel.

by reese_puff_s



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale, M/M, theyre fucking but its poetry, top crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reese_puff_s/pseuds/reese_puff_s
Summary: yeah
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	oh, angel.

**Author's Note:**

> mmhm

crowley groaned, biting his lip as he stared into the clouded blue eyes of his angel, wide with lust. well, for a moment, at least, until they rolled back as crowley twisted his hand just so, just enough.

aziraphale whimpered, arms looped around crowley’s neck. holding him, close like he might get lost if he didn’t have crowley to hold to. hands in soft hair, subdued sounds lost in the haze of a kiss. he was in absolute bliss.

and, if crowley were to be asked about the matter, the feeling was mutual. he took a chance, pushing aziraphale’s arms off of his shoulders and pinning them- ever so gently, never to hurt his angel- back against the bed. he was rewarded with a desperate, almost /helpless/ moan. “what an angel you are for me, hm? so pretty.”

aziraphale whimpered, a trembling sound that hung soft in the inches between them. he ached with need, held tight in his throat as crowley pushed his wrists down with minimal force. he didn’t need any. he could’ve let his hands alone and aziraphale wouldn’t have moved, so desperate was he. a true sight, shirt rucked up over his chest, plush curves covered in honey coated kisses that sent him reeling.

“say it, angel, say you’re beautiful.” crowley crooned into his ear, a fleeting challenge. the stutters that left aziraphale were barely coherent, making crowley chuckle lowly and press his lips against his angel’s soft neck, hot breath lapping at his skin. reverence. “satan, i could watch you like this for eternity.” his sun coloured eyes gazed upon his angel, /his/ angel, chest heaving and skin so merrily flushed.

a slow, biting heat rose in crowley’s body, starting in his thighs and squirming up to his head. he needed aziraphale. his head swam as he imagined just how /tight/ his angel must be, and he came unhinged. his lips were dragging against aziraphale’s waist now, feeling the curve and dip of his hip as he tugged off his pants, leaving his angel bare. “oh, angel.” he breathed, taking in the sight like a drowned man breathing. “oh, my angel.”


End file.
